beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Burst Finish!
Burst Finish! is the Japanese opening theme to the Beyblade Burst series. It debuted alongside the first episode of the season, Let's Go! Valtryek!!. It is performed by Tatsuyuki Kobayashi. Lyrics Japanese TV Size : ベイブレード！始めよう : 目指そうぜ、最強のブレーダー : （GO！バースト！GO！バースト！GO！バースト！ベイブレードバースト！ : GO！バースト！GO！バースト！GO！GO！GO！バースト！） : きっと、誰だって持ってんだ : 勝ちたいって感情と…君だけのベイブレード！ : そう、向き合った表情に : 強くなりたいって気持ちがホラ、 渦巻いてんだろ？ : SHOOT！回り出した夢の鼓動（バースト！） : 熱く（バースト！）弾け（バースト！）、 : 高鳴り合う（3、2、1、ゴーシュート！） : 絶対勝つんだっていう（GO！バースト！） : ホンキの想い同士が（GO！バースト！） : ぶつかったら（バースト！バースト！バースト！バースト！） : 絆が生まれるのさ（GO！バースト！） : 決定的瞬間（GO！バースト！） : 追いかけよう…一緒に！（GO！バースト！） : もう止まらない、決めるのさ 最！強！ （GO！） : バーストフィニッシュを！（3、2、1、ゴーシュート！） Full Version : ベイブレード！始めよう : 目指そうぜ、最強のブレーダー : （GO！バースト！GO！バースト！GO！バースト！ベイブレードバースト！ : GO！バースト！GO！バースト！GO！GO！GO！バースト！） : きっと、誰だって持ってんだ : 勝ちたいって感情と…君だけのベイブレード！ : そう、向き合った表情に : 強くなりたいって気持ちがホラ、 渦巻いてんだろ？ : SHOOT！回り出した夢の鼓動（バースト！） : 熱く（バースト！）弾け（バースト！）、 : 高鳴り合う（3、2、1、ゴーシュート！） : 絶対勝つんだっていう（GO！バースト！） : ホンキの想い同士が（GO！バースト！） : ぶつかったら（バースト！バースト！バースト！バースト！） : 絆が生まれるのさ（GO！バースト！） : 決定的瞬間（GO！バースト！） : 追いかけよう…一緒に！（GO！バースト！） : もう止まらない、決めるのさ 最！強！ （GO！） : バーストフィニッシュを！（3、2、1、ゴーシュート！） : だって、ライバルが待ってんだ : コッチへ来いよって…いつだってスタジアムで！ : さぁ、行こうぜ相棒！ : 腕が鳴るんだって、強いヤツと戦いたいから : SPIN！火花散らすほどに、もっと（バースト！） : 熱い（バースト！）バトル（バースト！） : 胸が騒ぐ（3、2、1、ゴーシュート！） : 決着がついたとき（GO！バースト！） : ホンキでバトったんなら（GO！バースト！） : 悔しい思い（バースト！バースト！バースト！バースト！） : することだってあるけど（GO！バースト！） : 今度は負けないんだぜ（GO！バースト！） : 強くなろう…一緒に！（GO！バースト！） : 諦めない、何度でも ラッシュシュート！（GO！） : バーストフィニッシュだ！ : そうさ、バトルの後…交わす : 笑顔の数の仲間たちと : 今日も回り出した夢の鼓動（バースト） : 熱く（バースト！）弾け（バースト！）、 : 高鳴り合う : （GO！GO！ベイブレードバースト！ : 3、2、1、ゴーシュート！） : 絶対勝つんだっていう（GO！バースト！） : ホンキの想い同士が（GO！バースト！） : ぶつかったら（バースト！バースト！バースト！バースト！） : 絆が生まれるのさ（GO！バースト！） : 決定的瞬間（GO！バースト！） : 追いかけよう…一緒に！（GO！バースト！） : ベイブレードで 目指そうぜ、最強のブレーダー : もう止まらない、決めるのさ : ラッシュシュート！（GO！） : バーストフィニッシュを！ : （3、2、1、ゴーシュート！） English Translation TV Size :Beyblade! Let's go :Become the strongest Blader :(Go! Burst! Go! Burst! Go! Burst! Beyblade Burst!) :(Go! Burst! Go! Burst! Go! Go! Go! Burst!) :Yeah, everyone's got it :The desire to win... and a Beyblade just for you! :That's right, facing each other now :The will to become stronger starts boiling inside of you, right? :Shoot! The throbbing of your turning dreams (Burst!) :Burn (Burst!) strong (Burst!), your hearts pound :(3, 2, 1 Go, shoot!) :When two people (Go! Burst!) :who've got the drive to win (Go! Burst!) :battle it out (Burst! Burst! Burst! Burst!) :bonds are formed (Go! Burst!) :When it's the decisive moment (Go! Burst!) :face it off... together! (Go! Burst!) :Can't stop, I'll finish this, with the! best! (Go!) :Burst Finish! :(3, 2, 1 Go, shoot!) Full Size :Beyblade! Let's go :Become the strongest Blader :(Go! Burst! Go! Burst! Go! Burst! Beyblade Burst!) :(Go! Burst! Go! Burst! Go! Go! Go! Burst!) :Yeah, everyone's got it :The desire to win... and a Beyblade just for you! :That's right, facing each other now :The will to become stronger starts boiling inside of you, right? :Shoot! The throbbing of your turning dreams (Burst!) :Burn (Burst!) strong (Burst!), your hearts pound :(3, 2, 1 Go, shoot!) :When two people (Go! Burst!) :who've got the drive to win (Go! Burst!) :battle it out (Burst! Burst! Burst! Burst!) :bonds are formed (Go! Burst!) :When it's the decisive moment (Go! Burst!) :face it off... together! (Go! Burst!) :Can't stop, I'll finish this, with the! best! (Go!) :Burst Finish! :(3, 2, 1 Go, shoot!) :Because, rival is waiting :Come over here ... Always in the stadium! :Now, let's go, buddy! :Because my arms rings, I want to fight against a strong enemy :SPIN! To the extent that sparks are scattered enough, more (Burst!) :Burn (Burst!) Battle (Burst!) :My chest is noising (3, 2, 1 Go, shoot!) :When the settlement arrives (Go! Burst!) :The battle is get real (Go! Burst!) :Disappointing feeling (Burst! Burst! Burst! Burst!) :There are things to do but (Go! Burst!) :I will not lose next time (Go! Burst!) :Let's become strong ... together! (Go! Burst!) :Do not give up, as many times as you want! Rush Shoot! (Go!) :That is a Burst Finish! :That's right, after the battle ... :With a smiles of friends :Today....The throbbing of your turning dreams (Burst!) :Burn (Burst!) strong (Burst!), your hearts pound (Go! Go! Beyblade Burst! 3, 2, 1 Go, shoot!) :When two people (Go! Burst!) :who've got the drive to win (Go! Burst!) :battle it out (Burst! Burst! Burst! Burst!) :bonds are formed (Go! Burst!) :When it's the decisive moment (Go! Burst!) :face it off... together! (Go! Burst!) :Beyblade is.... Becoming the strogest Blader :Can't stop, I'll finish this, Rush Shoot! :Burst Finish! (3, 2, 1 Go, shoot!) Characters *Valt Aoi *Shu Kurenai *Rantaro Kiyama *Ken Midori *Daigo Kurogami *Wakiya Murasaki *Orochi Ginba *Xander Shakadera *Chiharu Aoi *Toko Aoi *Nika Aoi *Zac (Version 2 only) *Lui Shirosagi (Version 2 only) *Yugo Nansui (Version 2 only) *Ukyo Ibuki (Version 2 only) *Hoji Konda (Version 2 only) *Ben Azuki (Version 2 only) *Jin Aizawa (Version 2 only) *Quon Limon (Version 2 only) *Naoki Minamo (Version 2 only) *Akira Yamatoga (Version 2 only) *Gabe Brunai (Version 2 only) *Students *Bakery Customers Beyblades *Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable (Valt's) *Storm Spriggan Knuckle Unite (Shu's) *Rising Ragnaruk Gravity Revolve (Rantaro's) *Kaiser Kerbeus Limited Press (Ken's) *Dark Deathscyther Force Jaggy (Daigo's) (Version 2 only) *Wild Wyvern Vertical Orbit (Wakiya's) (Version 2 only) *Holy Horusood Upper Claw (Hoji's) (Version 2 only) *Rising Ragnaruk Force Jaggy (Toko's) (Version 2 only) *Kaiser Kerbeus Knuckle Unite (Nika's) (Version 2 only) Gallery C6M8f NUwAAXF6g.jpg 20161114192421351.jpg C4BcE0CVcAEczQ6.jpg Trivia * The full version of this song was firstly sung by Tatsuyuki himself at his one man live concert titled "Tatsuyuki Kobayashi Birthday live 2016 NEXTSTAGE!!!" that has been held in Twinbox GARAGE. In that concert, he wears blue colored T-shirt, which Valt Aoi has "蒼" kanji that means "blue" in Japanese. * There are 2 versions of this opening. References * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1OPgWpEVoc * https://ameblo.jp/kobayashitatsuyuki/entry-12148921536.html Category:Music